Paul Lahote
Please do not edit this without my permission as this belongs to Laura Clarke they were my pages before you com e along I want not a fan of it but look at from my point of view I got used to when I read twilight vampire academy crossover beyond this and what rose said Paul will never sleep around on Rachel Black they good for each other so it should be they son Paul Lahote Jr imprint on Bella sister Alex Swan please that all I ask besides Rachel reminds me of Alice Cullen and Alex Swan reminds me of malia and her equal is Paul Lahote Jr Paul Lahote is a Quileute shape-shifter and the third-in-command of the Uley pack. He was the third member to join the pack (by the age of sixteen) and is the most volatile member of the pack, becoming so enraged upon learning that Jacob informed Bella about them that he turned into a wolf. He later seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form, but has learned to restrain himself after he imprinted on Rachel Black and later went on to marry her. Just like his twin brother Sabian who imprinted on the girl next door Krystal Brown. He is a distant relative of the Uley family through his great-grandmother. His Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined counterpart is Paula Lahote. Biographical information Early life Paul Lahote was born in Tacoma. When his parents divorced Paul was eight, his father took him back to La Push and the tribe. He still lives there now with his father. He wasn't close to either Sam or Jared, though he was in the same year of school as Jared. He showed himself to be a shape-shifter after Sam Uley and Jared Cameron, roughly at the age of sixteen. He had his own circle of friends, so it drew attention when he abruptly stopped hanging out with them and instead became inseparable from Sam. Since he was temperamental already before his transformation, this trait was intensified afterwards; he had a great deal of difficulty controlling his temper. More than Sam or Jared, he frequently phased by accident, which forced Sam to stay close to him to keep him from being noticed. When Sam accidentally wounded Emily after a brief loss of control, Jared contacted Paul; he subsequently found Sue, who, as a nurse and aware of their secret, was the perfect person to help and brought her to Emily. After this incident, Paul began to take his temper problems more seriously and improved somewhat, though he still found control more difficult than the others. New Moon In New Moon, Paul is first present in wolf form while hunting the vampire Laurent with his pack. This notes their first confrontation with a real-life vampire and their first mission of protecting mankind. Paul is furious when Bella finds out what they are, instantly losing his temper, phases into his wolf form and almost attacks Bella, but is stopped by Jacob, Sam and Quinn. Afterwards, he joins his pack in protecting Bella, Charlie and Alex before she phased into her wolf form in eclipse and then later imprinting on each other from Victoria. In the movie, he first appears with the rest of the pack cliff diving. He is later seen with the pack as they are confronted by Bella outside Jacob's house. He, along with Jared, Quinn, Jordon, Embry, Chase Medina, Lewis Rtívi and Ant laugh at her accusation of Jacob being afraid of Sam and his pack. Angered by this, Bella slaps Paul, causing him to lose control and phase into his wolf form. As he nears to attack her, he is confronted and fought off into the woods by Jacob in his wolf form. He later apologizes to Bella at Emily's house. Eclipse After the Cullens return, they try to hunt Victoria on both lands. When Emmett attempts to attack Victoria, she leaps out of the way causing him to smack into Paul by accident. Then Rosalie defends Emmett which almost turns into a fight until Jasper and Carlisle calm everyone down. He is present at the Quileute council campfire, where he takes most of the hotdogs. After the campfire, Paul isn't directly mentioned in the book, but it's clear that he participates in guarding Bella's house and the fight against Victoria's newborn army along with the rest of the pack and the Cullens. Paul falls madly in love with Rachel and he then later imprints on her at the bonfire and he then become very protective towards her from Victoria, The Cullens and Embry Call In the Eclipse movie, Paul, along with Quil and Embry, chase after Victoria after she is forced to cross onto their lands to evade the Cullens. Emmett attempts to cross over to the Quileute border while chasing Victoria, but Paul knocks him back, sending him into the river. He is later seen coming out from Emily's house, mocking "Jacob's obsessive inner monologue" in front of Bella. Along with rest of the pack, Paul attends the training session to learn how to fight Victoria's army. During the fight in the movie, two newborn vampires climb onto his back, making him unable to attack until Emmett throws off one of them and Paul flings off and destroys the other. He later helps Sam destroy the newborn that shattered Jacob's bones. After the fight, he carries the injured Jacob back to his house and is last seen when Bella walks up while Paul and the others are waiting outside of their house while Carlisle is tending to his wounds. Breaking Dawn Sometime before Breaking Dawn, Rachel Black, Jacob's older sister, comes home after graduating from college, and Paul's Cousin who phased after eclipse Calvin imprinted on her while walking down the beach along with him and his imprint Alex Swan. He then tells her everything and Rachel agrees to stay in La Push for a while to see how things work out for them. Though Billy Black and Jacob are happy to have Rachel at home longer, they are greatly annoyed by Calvin for always being at their house, constantly using their television and eating their food. Billy deals with his presence by staying at the Clearwaters' to keep Sue company. Paul and Alex said they has they sympathy One day Edward finds him overly annoying as he was eating all the food and being obsessive about controlling the TV. Edward punches him in the face, breaks his nose after he playfully agrees to not tell Alex if he does, but to Edward's surprise and annoyance, he remains calm and doesn't fight back. This is because Paul is learning hard to restrain himself for Alex's sake. When Calvin is at the Swan's Home while his cousin is with Rachel Black he is met by Edward Cullen, his imprinted Alex Swan and is met by Quinn Swan and Alex's older sister who is married to Edward though Bella and the rest of the Cullen's are not happy for Calvin to be they but Charlie Swan II Bella's, Quinn's and Alex's father is very foud of Paul He is present during Jacob and Sam's conversation about how to deal with Bella's pregnancy, after Jacob, Seth and Leah broke away from Sam's pack. The situation resolved after Seth Plimprinted on the newborn baby, Renesmee Cullen, which makes her untouchable by the other pack members. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, he appears on the beach with Alex and playing soccer with his fellow pack members. He is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. He, Jared, Embry, Quil, Quinn, Alex, Chase Medina, Lewis Rtívi, Antonio Bradshaw, Noah, David, Sabian and Julia Hampton later confront the Black pack. He informs them that the Quileute lands were no longer their territory. After being informed by Jacob that he would kill Renesmee, Paul tried clam calvin who angrily realizes, after hearing Collin, Brady's, Jesse's, Woodrow's howls, that they were being tricked to let Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett hunt on their lands and storms off with the others. He later spies on the Cullens and after seeing Rose and Seth crying over Bella's supposed "death", he informs Sam that she is dead. He later fights with his pack against the Cullens. He personally goes after Emmett, but is smacked down hard to the ground. He later retreats with the rest of the pack after Seth informs Sam that he imprinted on Renesmee. Paul's last appearance in the saga is during the Volturi's "trial" against the Cullens for having committed a "crime" by creating an immortal child, with Bella protecting him and his pack. By this time, their pack has expanded to nine, due to the increasing numbers of additional vampires. In Alice's vision of the battle, Paul is shown destroying a Volturi guard after the latter throws Collin Littlesea aside. He is later shown to be struggling against a Volturi guard, who begins to strangle Paul. He does die in Alice's vision, as his body is found laying in the snow when Bella is thrown by Aro. In the end however, the battle doesn't happen. After the situation was cleared, Paul returns to improving his restraint in hopes of someday becoming strong enough to leave the pack for Alex Swan. Dark Moon In Dark Moon Paul is with his pack at his house along with his imprinter Alex and his sister Sophie to visited the father Trion Lahote who is the father of paul, Sabian and sophie. they are attending they older sister Alessandra Lahote who is getting married in to weeks and with the cullens visiting them after the battle which did not happen Alice agreed to help Alessandra wedding paul is not to happy for them to be here and nor is the Uley pack after they have four new members Damian Roth along with his wife Isabella Faust and Lillith Drabek and her husband Emmanuel Moretti with they four children Kristopher Moretti, Elizabeth Moretti, Carolyn Korhonen and Yoselin Korhonen. They are unaware of a new pack coming over to they lands, Paul along with Quinn and Ronald Orval Adkins, Winston Flynn and Gwendolyn Clarissa Carpenter who are the new members of the Pack, they are then stopped by Armando Du Pompadour and his brother Boyce Philip Du Pompadour after they were chased by Edmund Pacheco, Johnson Cory Cameron, Mitchel Jeffrey Wallace, Faustino Claude Bradford and Amie Aguilar who are the members of the Forge Pack. Paul along with Quinn and the new members chased after Armando Du Pompadour and Boyce Philip Du Pompadour they were then stopped by Sam and Carlisle Cullen by saying that they are friends of the Cullens and when they asked why they were not along side them they replied that they heard but not chose to help after they met Aro and was told by him to hand over they land but after telling Aro that he was about to kill them when Armando used Cursed on him and he and Boyce left. Paul along with his older sister after she got married she told him to come and live with her and her husband after he stops phasing but when asked he told her if he could bring Alex along with his but her replied to him was no because of this he then told her that he would like to move with Alex after they bother stop phasing and he chose not to live with his older sister if Rachel not there. He is then along with Jared, Quinn, Colin, Brady, Sam, Ronald, Winston, his imprint Alex, Gwen, Shaun and Patrick Oneil. As Calvin is outside his house along with his girlfriend Alex Swan and her cousin Emilia Swan along with her Paul with Alex imprint Desmond White they are told by Paul's father that he is to get remarried to Mary Thomas she has two daughters who are the same age as Jacob's older sisters Annabella Thomas and Estrella Molly Thomas. He along with his Pack are meeting up with Jake's pack as they are told by them that the Cullens have found a boy in the woods as if he was chasing someone or somebody as they are then at the Cullen's as they are met by the new stranger as then asked who is he as they then replied saying they only found him in the woods covered in his own blood as if he was about to be killed, Paul then looks over towards him as the boy sleeps on the couch as rosa then comes in as she then looks at him and she then smells and says that he smells like a wet dog as the others and the packs soon look at him as they have just met another shape-shifter but from a different Pack/tribe but have no idear where he has come from. He then comes home as his and Alex's wedding is just around the corner as ne notice's that Alex came out of the bathroom again as she has had the day of more then once as she become ill as he was told that she had been vomiting a lot in the mornings, just as Jared and Embry walked in as she they watch as Alex then black's out. Physical appearance Paul is known to be at least 6 feet tall and muscular, with brown eyes and black hair. In New Moon, Jacob says that "Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil." This was before he joined Sam's pack. Now he's as big, tall and muscular as his "brothers". Wolf form Bella describes Paul's wolf form as "dark silver fur and a size five-times larger his size — a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring". He is also shorter than Sam, swift, and dark-eyed, though in the movies his eyes are lighter. Personality Paul is described as annoying, very short-tempered (which sets off his transformation frequently), cocky and dominating, despite his young age. In Breaking Dawn, he learns to control his temper and keep himself from phasing, as when he gets punched in the face by Edward Cullen. This is due to his newfound love for Bella's and Quinn's sister, Alex Swan whom he imprinted on and has promised to learn to control his anger so that he may someday stop phasing altogether and leave town with her. He can, however, be fun-loving and childish. He can sometimes be very shay as he was towards Alex in new moon before he developed feelings towards her in new moon and eclipse Relationships Paul lives with his father and his brothers and sister in La Push after his parents divorced. He is the Husband of Alex Swan the brother in law of Quinn Swan, Bella Swan, Sam Uley. He is the father of Victoria Lahote, Phoebe Michelle Lahote, Jeffery Alejandro Lahote and Mathea Lahote. Alex Swan ]] Alex Swan he remembered her from childhood after his younger sister Sophie brought Alex for a sleep over at they house, when she was they he kept going into his younger sister's room and to hid in Sophie's wardrobe to scary Sophie but when Alex was they he would talk to her he was age 7 and when Alex was age 6. He would go to the Swan's house to play with her when she was at Charlie's visiting him with her siblings. When Alex stopped visiting Charlie he would get up Set and go back home. When he was 10 he met again when he was visiting his auntie at the hospital going to see his baby cousins he met her at the same hospital with her older Sister Bella and her twin brother Quinn visiting her new brother Carey Dwyer. In Eclipse when Jacob brings Bella and her sister Alex to the bonfire, to Paul it was like looking at a old friend from when his sister brought her over to his house when he was with his brothers eating a chicken legs. as everyone was getting around the bonfire Paul would go to the beach and hang bye himself she then was told bye his father Trion Lahote to go and tell Paul that the bonfire was about to start. Paul still did find it hard to control his wolf, he saw her on the beach to come and find him it was just like with Rachel before his older twin brother imprinted on her, but Paul new Alex will phase into her wolf form after she did he helped her with after she helped him with his wolf. In Dark Moon Paul has now learned to control himself along with Alex he then asked alex to go with to the beach with him. Victoria Lahote and Alex Swan ]] Victoria Lahote is the daughter of Paul and Alex Swan, she is the imprint Demarion Black the son of Ezra Black who is the cousin of Jacob Black. She has her mother's blue eyes and her father's looks as well as her cousin Malakai Darrin Lahote and Erick Uley. She is the niece of Bella Swan, Quinn Swan, Oliver Dwyer,Elise Nayeli Dwyer, Sam Uley, Sophie Lahote and Sabian Lahote. She is not aware of her auntie being a vampire because of her age and is not aware of the cullens because her parents chose not to tell her just in case she phases into a wolf. Sophie Lahote Paul has all was kept an eye on his sister when he was five, his father had told Paul to watch her whilst his dad would go and hang around with his friends or on the why to school Quinn Swan Paul has been best friends Quinn after he was told by Sam to go and look for him after Quinn phased and he then told him about what they were and who they are, he then is letter at the beach with Quinn, Embry, Sam and Jared playing football but is stopped by Jacob coming over and phased in front of them. Paul Hopper Before Paul phased into his wolf form and later joined the Uley Pack he befriend Paul Hopper at school he would get into trouble at school with him and the rest of his friends But when he stopped hanging around Paul Hopper then went through his phasing he then became aware of Paul Lahote's phasing. Shane Edwards Paul is good friends with Shane Edwards, Shane was unaware of Paul not hanging around with Sam and Jared, But then later found out but Paul and his friends and has kept Paul's secret with out telling anyone but later Shane Edwards is imprinted on by Seraphina Spencer who is the Beta of The Weston Pack who are from flam Norway. Calvin Black Paul and Calvin Black were school friends they were close to one another from time to time but before Paul phased into a wolf Calvin Black moved from La Push, Washington to Port Washington, New York, he later paid a visit to Calvin's new home but later found out he did not want to be friends with Paul anymore and stopped talking to him of Facebook and started to annoy him. but later moved back to La Push and later phased into his wolf and Calvin went on to join Jacob's Pack. Rachel Black Rachel Black is Paul's Ex-girlfriend. He dated her around before twilight and alex moving back to forks, he bounded with Rachel a lot of the time and with Jacob Black and Billy Black annoys them both. In new moon before he phased he was met by Rachel as he was getting annoyed by her as Their relationship takes a turn up side with her arguing. He then later phased in front of Rachel and was about to attacker her when he was stopped by Sam Uley and Jared Cameron he then left with them and broke up with Rachel the next day and told her to stay away from him and told her not to call him or talk to him again after that. She then found out that he had imprinted on Alex Swan around Eclipse after Jacob told her and she was later imprinted on Sabian Lahote and Calvin Lahote but chose Calvin Lahote over Sabian after she learnt that he is the twin brother of Paul. She is the mother of Yazmin Lahote and Melanie Lahote. Category:Relationships from the movies Special abilities Venom/Toxin Immunity Weight Manipulation Balance Manipulation Poison Invulnerability Mentioned *The Forest of The Silver Moon *Blood Moon *Dark Skies *The Return of Victoria Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Uley Line Category:Males Category:Uley pack Category:Lahote family Category:Quileute Category:Member of Uley pack Category:Third-in-command Category:Articles by Laura Clarke